The Last Seal Broken
by charming writer
Summary: In a total AU to season 3 & Charmed season 5 Bobby & the Winchesters try to stop Lilith breaking the last seal binding Lucifer along with The Charmed Ones Piper, Paige & Melissa , Ruby, Uriel & Castiel. Be prepared for shocks, suprises & more's galore.


**The Last Seal Broken **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or anyone from Supernatural but I do own Melissa Hale.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories my fifth Supernatural / Charmed, crossover which will evolve in an alternate universe where season 3 & 4 of Supernatural will be one & at the start of Charmed, season 5 first then at the end later. Chris Perry doesn't appear then & Dean died straight away after making the deal with the Crossroads Demon at the end of season 2 & then the angel Castiel pulled him out soon afterwards. The devils gate still opened & the demon Lilith came out along with Ruby who's aided the Winchester brothers. Melissa is not pregnant with herself here as she will be in my main Charmed, season 5 but she still has Charlotte her daughter with Sam here.**

**Extra Notes:**** Here Lilith wants to set Lucifer free & has being breaking the 66 seals along the way as foretold in the book of Revelations. So far she's broken 65 of them but is now trying to locate the last 1 which belongs more so to Melissa Hale's past life who exists then. Ruby hearing this goes to the Winchesters & tells them what she's heard but there unable to save Mel's past life when they do locate her as Lilith kills her but instead of the seal being broken it transfers into Melissa as she & her past life are one in the same being they share the same soul so Lilith goes to track her down & destroy her. The Winchesters along with Ruby, Bobby & the angels of heaven consisting of Castiel, Uriel & others face Lilith & her demons in a showdown with the Halliwell girls in a bid to save Melissa & stop the last seal been broken. **

Abandoned Warehouse Chicago September

_Lilith the demon inside a buxom red haired host sits on a table there with some of her fellow, demons standing around her. _

Demon 1: So in order to break Lucifer free you need to find 66 seals to do that.

Lilith: Yes but I can't do that if I don't know where the seals are which's why we need to look in the Book Of Revelations, The Bible anything that'll tell us where they are. So as of now you're main priorities are doing that instead of killing innocents understood.

Demon 2: Yes Lilith.

Lilith: Good now get to it.

_The demons bow then go of & do that as Lilith leans back in her chair thinking. Ruby the demon listening around the corner on everything that's been said silently walks out the warehouse & goes off to find the Winchester brothers. _

Chicago Motel 

_Bobby & the boys are sitting or standing around there talking about Deans hand print wound embedded in his left shoulder. _

Bobby: So you just woke up & found that hand print there?

Dean: Yes.

Sam: & you don't know who put it there?

Dean: No all I heard was someone calling my name & then I'm back in the land of the living & that's it.

Sam: Bobby who, do you think could've done this?

Bobby: I don't know but it'd have to be someone very powerful.

Sam: Dean, do you remember who got you out?

Dean: Sammy I've just got outta hell okay my minds a little fuzzy so no, I don't know, who pulled me out.

Sam: Maybe Mel might if she got a premonition of it

Bobby: Your, ex Mel?

Sam: Yeah she's a very powerful psychic.

Dean: Who can't, always get premonitions on command.

Sam: Well it's worth a try hey I mean what've we to loose.

Dean: & this has nothing to do with the fact you wanna see your daughter again?

Sam: No it doesn't but seeing Charlotte again would be nice yes.

Dean: Okay fine we'll go & see Mel & if it doesn't work out then we'll do things my way.

Sam: Okay fine let's get our stuff up & go then.

Dean: Fine.

_The 2 boys & Bobby do that & leave the room & go out to their cars & drive off to San Francisco just as 2 mysterious figures in suits look on & Ruby comes out their motel room just missing them. _

Haliwell Dining Area Few Hours Later

_Melissa comes out the kitchen & walks into the hallway with a milk bottle in her hand. The door bell rings & she goes to answer it._

Melissa: Hold on a sec.

_Coming to the front door she opens it up & sees the 2 Winchester brothers & Bobby standing there. Looking upon Dean Melissa absolutely delighted goes over & hugs him._

Melissa: (Ecstatic) Oh my god Dean. I can't believe it. I thought you were dead.

Dean: Yeah well I'm back now.

Melissa: (Shocked) I see. How?

Sam: We don't know that's why we came here.

Melissa: Oh right. Well come on in then.

_She beckons them all inside._

Sam: Thanks.

_Which, they do so. Melissa closes the door behind them then comes over to them. They walk on a little further as Bobby marvels the scenery of the house._

Bobby: This's a great house.

Melissa: Thanks yeah it's been in my family for generations.

Bobby: Really wow you don't see many of these around now days.

Melissa: No you don't.

_Hearing footsteps upstairs the gang see Piper & Leo come down it._

Piper: Mel who is it?

_They see the Winchesters & Bobby & Piper goes over hugging Dean not, believing he's alive. _

Piper: (Ecstatic) Oh my god Dean I can't believe it.

Dean: Yeah me neither.

Piper: (Shocked) How?

Sam: We don't know that's why we're here maybe Mel might if she can that is.

Leo: I'm sure she can yeah if she can.

Bobby: That's what we're hoping yeah.

Melissa: Right well what do you remember Dean?

_She walks into the lounge where the others follow her. Charlottes there, sleeping in her crib. Melissa puts the milk bottle on top of the ledge by the fireplace. Sam goes over to Charlotte & talks to her whilst touching her a little bit._

Sam: (Smiling) Hey baby.

_Waking up Charlotte, smiles & coos at her dad. Sam smiles back at her._

Dean: Not sure except making the deal with the Crossroads Demon & then everything going black & then someone calling my name & waking up in a grave & that's it.

Sam: What about the mark on your shoulder?

Piper: Mark what mark?

_Dean unbuttons his coat & pulls his top down showing the mark on his shoulder. Melissa closes in & studies it. _

Melissa: Hmm I've never seen this one before Dad?

_Leo comes over & places his hands on it trying to heal it but nothing happens._

Piper: Leo why's nothing happening?

Leo: Probably whoever left this is blocking my ability to heal it. They must've been very powerful.

_He tries thinking of where he's seen the print before._

Bobby: That's what we think yeah.

Sam: Do you think maybe you could get a premonition & see who it was Mel?

Melissa: I could try but it mayn't work. I can't always get one on command.

Sam: We know we just thought.

Melissa: I know yeah doesn't mean I can't try hey. Dean sit on the couch in front of me will you.

Dean: Sure yeah.

_He does so. Scooting up close to him Melissa puts her left hand on Deans, shoulder & closes her eyes. Concentrating hard she focuses on Dean & tries to see what happened to him. _

Sam: Um Mel are you?

_Suddenly she's pulled into an astral premonition of the past. Standing at a crossroads she sees Dean make the deal with a Crossroads Demon. Projecting to the future she's inside Deans, grave with him as a force of pure light touches him the light blinds her & she screams as she comes out the premonition. Getting up Melissa, backs away from Dean falling over the couch behind her. Piper instinctively goes over to her & helps her up._

Piper: (Worried) MEL!

Melissa: (Hysterical) I can't see I can't see.

Piper: (Worried) What?

_Leo rushes over & places his hands in front of her eyes & they glow as she restore, Melissa's sight. _

Dean: (Worried) Mel?

Melissa: I'm okay I'm okay.

Sam: Are you alright?

Melissa: Yeah it was so intense I went to the past & saw Dean make the deal then to the future where Dean was in his grave & someone of pure light touching him & yanking him out & then my sight went &.

Bobby: You went to the past & future how?

Leo: Mel has astral premonitions wherein instead of just seeing what she sees her soul can travel to the places she sees but in doing so she's prone to any danger who might attack, her there or in this case the being who pulled Dean out which's why she lost her sight. It's an advanced form of her power which couples along with her astral projection.

Bobby: Oh right.

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: So you didn't see who it was?

Melissa: No but it felt warm & safe though.

Sam: The light?

Melissa: Yes.

Leo: Mel probably saw its true form which's why it was so bright.

Dean: So what was it then?

_Just then a figure dressed in a cream trench coat & another in a grey suit, appear in front of them._

Castiel: It was me.

_The gang turn round & look at 2 men standing before them. Thinking there demons Piper puts her hands up & blows them up where she stands. They both catch her power & scrounge it up before she does that. It turns to sand which they let drop to the floor afterwards. The gang look on shocked at this._

Piper: (Angry) Who are you?

_The man in the cream trench coat answers._

Castiel: I am Castiel & this's my friend Uriel. We are angels of the lord.

Dean: You're what?

Melissa: Angels of the lord messengers of god.

Castiel: Yes.

Dean: Yeah right as if.

Leo: It's true Dean I can see their light their graces.

Piper: Okay well if that's true then what're Angels of the lord doing here?

_The second angel talks sarcastically to them. _

Uriel: (Sarcastically) Warning you of an impending danger that will have devastating effects on the world.

Castiel: Uriel, please be nice to them.

Uriel: Castiel we don't have time if the seals are broken.

Sam: Seals what seals?

_Just then a blonde haired woman appears & speaks._

Ruby: The seals of hell binding Lucifer there.

_The angels see her & she sees them making her eyes go black._

Uriel: What is this stench doing here?

Ruby: Excuse me but I don't like being called stench & secondly I'm here to help them out.

_She points to the 2 Winchesters over by the fireplace. _

Sam: Ruby whaddya mean?

Ruby: I mean Lilith wants to free Lucifer from hell but in order to do so she needs to break the 66 seals binding him there.

Piper: Lucifer? Who's Lucifer?

_Melissa with a worried look on her face speaks._

Melissa: Satan. He used to be an angel amongst God but he didn't like the way God did things so he lead a rebellion against him & God won & cast him down to the fiery depths of hell & imprisoned him there for eternity along with his other demons. The only way to free him is to break 66 seals that bind him there as foretold in the Book of Revelations.

Ruby: Oh howdy here we have a church going woman.

Piper: Watch your language lady or I may vanquish your sorry ass.

Ruby: By all means try it.

Leo: Guys this's very serious okay. If Lilith breaks these seals & sets Lucifer free he'll bring about the end of the world.

Uriel: Leo's right you should listen to him.

Piper: Yeah? Since when do you know Leo?

Castiel: Since we know most White Lighters & Elders to.

Bobby: Okay so how do we keep Lucifer from getting free?

Melissa: By making sure Lilith doesn't break these seals. Even just one will bring her closer to her goal.

Dean: But how do we know what seals they are & where to find them?

Melissa: By looking through books. The Book of Revelations, The Bible, our own book, the internet anything.

Piper: Okay we'll do that then. I'll inform Paige what's going on.

Castiel: Good with you 2 it will take the Power of Three to do this.

Piper: Right.

Uriel: But you lot must not work together.

Sam: Why not?

Leo: Because doing so could alert Lilith to what's happening.

Castiel: Exactly & in doing so she could send all her demons down to kill you & if that happened, it would be a great blow to the heavens' above.

Dean: Right we won't then.

Uriel: Good.

Sam: But what if we need to keep in contact with each other & find out what's going on?

Castiel: You may do that yes but not often.

Bobby: Okay.

Leo: Right I'd better go up there & inform the Elders then they'll wanna hear this.

Uriel: Very good Leo we'll be in touch with your side soon.

Leo: Okay.

_Disappearing in blue lights, Leo orbs out the room. _

Bobby: Right well I suppose we better get going then.

Dean: Yeah.

Bobby: We'll be in touch with you soon.

Piper: Okay.

_Dean & Bobby go towards the front door whilst Sam goes over to Charlotte & kisses her on the forehead._

Sam: See you soon baby.

_Ruby looks a little disgusted at this gesture & speaks._

Ruby: Well I'm goanna see what else I can find out. Talk, to you soon Sam.

Sam: Yeah see you Ruby.

_She turns round & leaves out the front door. Sam comes away from Charlotte & goes over to Melissa._

Sam: I'll talk to you soon okay.

Melissa: Yeah soon. Be careful Sam.

Sam: You to Mel.

_He turns round & walks out the house leaving the two angels & Halliwell relatives there._

Andover Community College December

_A 21 year old lightly ginger haired woman called Christina Applegate whose Melissa's past life here walks out the campus front doors with her bags over her shoulders & her art folder bag which she's carrying on her right hand. She goes over to her light blue Nissan Micra convertible & unlocks the door with her electric keys & gets into it. A demon over by a tree watches on & she drives off soon afterwards. He disappears soon afterwards & reappears in front of Lilith in a woodland forest. _

Woodland Forest

Lilith: Was it her?

Demon: I think so. She looked like as you described her Lilith. Are you sure it's her I mean.

Lilith: Of course it is its taken us months to find the last seal skewering through book after book & I've not come this far to just have anything go up in flames. We're so close to freeing Lucifer. All we needs, her blood spilt & her light gone out then the gates of hell will open & he'll be free.

Demon: So when do we go after her then?

Lilith: Tonight Ulysia tonight.

Bobby's Place South Dakota

_In Bobby's living room the boys are talking with Bobby whilst a load of books are laid out on the table. _

Sam: So you're sure this Christina woman's the last seal?

Bobby: Well I can't be certain but I heard this from Pamela who got it from a soothsayer who heard it on the grapevine so.

_Castiel standing, nearby answers. _

Castiel: Bobby's right Christina Applegate is the last seal. If she's killed then Lucifer walks free.

Dean: & you know this how?

Castiel: Because God knows.

Dean: & he knows this how?

_Uriel standing beside Castiel speaks. _

Uriel: Christina Applegate's the key to hell made of pure light & energy which was put into human form for save keeping.

Sam: So she's not a real person?

Uriel: She's real to her friends & family.

Dean: Yeah but she wasn't born human though I bet her mother didn't get her pregnant with her in the first place.

Castiel: Well it was an immaculate conception but that doesn't mean they don't love her any less.

Dean: Only because they don't know the whole truth. God don't you people tire of fucking up people's life's already.

Castiel: Dean you do not talk blaspheme, in front of the lord he's ever watchful.

Dean: (Sarcastically) Right of course.

_Turning away Dean tut's at himself. _

Sam: So where does she live then?

Uriel: Andover Massachusetts's.

Dean: Like Meg did great.

Bobby: Which means we'd better get there quickly if Lilith's goanna attack tonight.

_Ruby sitting across the room gets up & walks towards them with her hands folded inward her chest._

Ruby: Guys you can't just go there half cocked without knowing what to do. Lilith's way more than you can handle especially if her demons are there. You can't do it alone.

Uriel: & who asked you to talk wench & you shouldn't be associating with her anyway.

Ruby: Excuse me but no one calls me a wench okay & they.

_She points to the men across the room._

Ruby: Can talk to whomever they like thank, you.

Castiel: Uriel Ruby's been a valued source of information on what Lilith's doing if it weren't for her we wouldn't know about Christina in the first place.

Ruby: Yeah exactly I've been sticking out my neck almost getting killed for you. Don't thank me will you.

Sam: We thank you Ruby.

Ruby: I wasn't talking about you Sam.

Bobby: Anyhow if what Ruby says is true then we'll need help.

Dean: But we're not meant to work with Mel & the others remember?

Bobby: No but this's something we can't handle alone.

Sam: Right I'll call Mel & let her know.

_He goes to get his cell phone outta his bag. Ruby looks a little disgusted at this. _

Castiel: There's no time Lilith will attack soon so you need to get to Andover quickly which means you can't use the Charmed Ones help.

Dean: Fine we'd better pack & head out quickly.

Sam: Right.

Uriel: We'll inform you of any news later.

Bobby: Yeah.

Castiel: May the lord guide & protect you all.

_The 2 angels disappear then. & the men get their things together & head out the room. _

Andover Nightclub Few Hours Later 

_Christina comes out the front doors with her friends & talks._

Christina: Okay guys I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Friend: Yeah see you tomorrow Chris.

Christina: See you mate.

_Her friends go in the opposite direction as Christina walks down an alleyway towards the back of the clubs car park. _

Alleyway

_Coming down here she walks passively unaware of the pending danger ahead of her. Hearing someone behind her Christina turns round & sees nobody there. Turning back she walks on. Hearing someone again soon afterwards she turns round again._

Christina: Hello? Is anyone there?

_Not hearing anything she turns back & walks on _again_. Just as she's about to get to the car park someone grabs her from behind & covers her mouth with their right hand. Christina tries screaming & getting away but can't as the person binds both her hands with his left one. _

Demon: Oh, no you don't you're coming with me.

_He disappears with her as the Bobby, Ruby & the Winchesters come around the corner seeing this. _

Dean: Dammit crap.

Sam: Where did he take her Bobby?

Bobby: I don't know but we'd better find out fast before.

_Dean outstretches his hand out towards his sides. _

Dean: How Bobby we don't know where he took her?

_Castiel appears behind them & speaks._

Castiel: I do. The demon took Christina to Lilith so she can perform the ceremony & release Lucifer.

Sam: So where did he take her Castiel? & how do we get there?

Castiel: By holding onto me & I'll show you. Ruby you can follow.

Dean: Hold on as in teleport there.

Castiel: Yes now we don't have much time come on.

_The guys do that & Castiel closes his eyes thinking of Christina & they all disappear in a shining bright light. Ruby tracking his power follows on afterwards._

Andover Mountains

_Lilith standing in front of a terrified Christina tied to a post has a knife held out in front of her. Saying a Latin spell she finishes it off then puts the knife towards Christina. Just as she's about to slit her throat Castiel appears in with Bobby & the Winchesters as Dean calls out. _

Dean: (Angry) Hey you demonic son of a bitch get your hands of her.

_Lilith turns round & sees the hunters & Castiel standing there. Looking at her demons she calls them. _

Lilith: Kill them boys.

_& they do that charging towards the 3 hunters & the angel. The 2 Winchesters & Bobby split up aiming their shot guns at the demons & shot rounds out from them. The bullets hit the demons in various places but don't have much affect. Ruby appears soon afterwards & gets in on the fight also. She battles a couple of demons & kills them with her knife. Lilith seeing this looks at her with contorted face. _

Lilith: Demonic traitor.

_Some of the demons come towards Castiel. He holds out his right hand in front of him & the demons disappear in a brilliant bright light. Ruby finishes of the last of the demons as the gang look up towards Lilith & Christina & run towards them. _

Lilith: Oh, no you don't

_Flinging her right hand out Lilith sends them flying back towards the bottom of the mountain. They groan in pain as they hit the bottom of the pile. Christina tries freeing herself from the bottom of the post but can't as Lilith waving her hand over her, puts her to sleep. _

Lilith: Now my lord you shall be FREE!

_Taking the knife she slits Christina's throat & her blood comes pouring outta her. At the bottom Dean screams out at this happening. _

Dean: NO!

_Christina slumps to the floor dead as the blood pours outta her. But instead of the light in her falling to the ground & opening up the very foundations of hell it rises up & floats away high in the sky then shots of & goes somewhere else. The people down below including Lilith up top look on shocked. _

Lilith: What the hell?

_Gaining the upper hand Dean aiming his gun fires it at Lilith. She disappears before the bullet reaches her. The crowd run up the mountain towards Christina & look upon her. Seeing her face so recognizable with someone else Bobby & the 2 Winchesters look on shocked._

Sam: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa wakes up having dreamt all she's just seen & gasps at the intensity of the dream. _

Andover Motel 

_The gang there in Sam & Deans room just go over the events that happened._

Sam: Did you call the ambulance?

Dean: Yeah they should've found her body by now.

Sam: Her poor family.

Bobby: Yep.

Sam: My god she looked so much like Mel. Her face her hands.

Bobby: Yeah I know I mean how?

_Uriel standing close to them speaks. _

Uriel: Christina was Melissa's past life in this era. She would've died anyway otherwise Melissa wouldn't be born in the future.

Dean: Her past life?

Uriel: Yes Christina was a distant relative of the Haliwell's once removed.

Sam: Mel told be about past lives. In the 1920's she was her families White Lighter when they were cousins then. Then when they died they evolved into what they are today obviously before becoming Piper's daughter Mel's past life was their distant relative.

Bobby: So whaddya we do then, do we tell them about it?

Dean: We'll have to they've a right to know.

Sam: What I don't understands how Lilith slit Christina's throat yet the gate didn't open. Why not?

Castiel: Because the light & energy inside Christina didn't go into the ground & open the gate it went into someone else.

Bobby: Who?

Uriel: That we don't know yet.

Lounge 

_Piper & Melissa are there talking on the couch. Paige comes in with a glass of water & hands it to Melissa._

Melissa: Thanks Aunt Paige.

Paige: No problems.

Piper: Are your sure it happened already that we can't save her.

Melissa: Yes she's already dead.

Paige: So who was she then?

_Leo orbs in & speaks about that._

Leo: Christina Applegate & she was the last seal to hell.

_The girls look shocked at hearing this. _

Paige: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Leo: Yep.

Piper: So why did she look so much like Mel then?

Leo: Because Christina was her past life here.

Paige: Past life?

Leo: Yes.

Melissa: That's why I had the dream I was connected to her soul to soul.

Piper: But if she was the last seal & she's dead then why, haven't the gates of hell opened?

_Just then the cordless rings & Paige picks it up._

Paige: Hello? Sam yes? We know that what? Oh my god I'll tell them, thanks.

_She puts the cordless down. _

Piper: Paige.

_Paige comes over & tells her what she just heard from Sam._

Piper: (Shocked) Our relative?

Paige: Distant from what Sam said.

Piper: How can that be?

Leo: She must've either been from your mum's or dad's side of the family I don't know. You'll have to find out.

Piper: Yeah but are you sure what he said's true?

Paige: Well the angels told him so.

Piper: Yeah but they don't always know the truth right?

Melissa: Most angels do & if God knows then it's obviously true.

Paige: So then if the gates of hell didn't open where did Christina's light go to?

Leo: I don't know Paige I really don't know.

San Francisco Cemetery April

_Alone vampire's running through the cemetery as someone's chasing him behind. He cuts corners trying to avoid the assailant but they quickly catch up with them & throw a silver stake pinning the vampire against a tree. The assailant wearing a short white vest, kaki green trousers, black trainers a short yellow jacket & their hair up unhooks a gun from their saddle point & aims it at the vampire. _

Melissa: Any last requests before I kill you?

_The vampire looks at her saying nothing. _

Melissa: Okay then.

_Squeezing the trigger she's just about to fire a silver bullet from it when a vampire jumps her from behind & throws her feet's away from his colleague so she lands on the floor with a thud & groans in pain a bit_

Melissa: (Groaning) Ahh!

_The second vampire comes up to her ready to strike but Melissa swings her right out knocking the vampire onto the floor then slams her right fist closed into his face which hurts him a lot. _

Vampire: (Groaning) Ahh!

_He covers his bleeding nose with his hands. Over by a nearby tree Castiel's watching on as the battle commences. Uriel appears beside him & talks._

Uriel: Watching her again brother. It's becoming quite a habit.

T_urning round Castiel, talks to him._

Castiel: Well of course I am.

Uriel: & why might that be because you think you need to protect her.

Castiel: Well she is the seal Uriel you know that.

Uriel: Not entirely & until so I won't jump to any conclusions.

Castiel: But she has the light within her. Christina's light & the fact she's her future life only intensifies it.

Uriel: But God doesn't know yet does he & until so.

_He walks a little more towards Castiel._

Uriel: See that's what's wrong with you Castiel. You've been amongst humans too long & have let your emotions cloud your judgement even though you don't have any.

_Looking back Castiel watches the fight more. He walks forward a little but Uriel stops him. _

Uriel: You know we can't interfere with mortal battles Castiel unless it's to do with Lilith & the seals.

Castiel: I know Uriel but Melissa needs help.

Uriel: & she's a strong resourceful fighter bro who can handle herself so sit back & let her handle it.

_Over in the field Melissa quickly rolls backward & flips up into a fighting stance ready for the next bit but she not prepared for the first vampire who's freed himself from the tree & smacks her one in the face sending her staging back a bit. _

Vampire 1: That's for pinning me up bitch. 

_Steadying herself forward Melissa unsheathes her sword from the back of her holster & holds cross way in front of the vampire. _

Melissa: They didn't hurt me one bit I'd be scared if I were you.

_Vampire sees his friend come up behind her. _

Vampire 1: Oh I think it's you who should be scared sweetheart.

_Looking behind at who he's seeing the second vampire smiles at her. _

Vampire 2: Two against 1 I, like those odds. Shame your on your own.

Melissa: Who says I'm on my own.

_In an instant another version of Mel astral projects in behind the second vampire & roundhouse kicks him away from her real self. He gets up not knowing about that. _

Vampire 2: What the hell?

Melissa: How do you like the odds now?

Vampire 2: Get her.

_The 2 vampire's, charge towards both Melissa's who kick them out the way then go there separate ways. Both ladies fighting in perfect sync with the vampires swing their swords at them. The vampire's duck & dive away from them. Both Melissa's bring their left legs forward as they contract with the vampire's stomachs. Vampire 2 grabs Melissa 2 & super throws her with strength against a tree causing her projection to disappear. Melissa seeing this gets distracted a bit when vampire 1 grabs her by the waist & neck dropping her sword on the ground & goes to bite her on the neck. Vampire 2 comes towards her & Melissa lifts her legs up & grunting wraps them round his neck & flips, him onto the ground. As vampire 1's teeth come out Melissa steps on his right foot then head butting him back uses all her strength & flips him over her pulling her yellow jacket off her & staggers back a bit to her sword which she picks up from the ground. Vampire 1 getting up angry, charges towards Melissa head on. Reacting quickly Melissa swings round & using her sword decapitates vampire 1's head from his body which rolls onto the ground. The blood from his splattered head goes onto Melissa's clothes. Vampire 2 seeing what's happened looks on in horror & gets & runs away from her. Seeing, him do that Melissa throws her sword straight into the back of the vampire's heart killing him. She breaths slowly soon afterwards & looks down at her soaked bloodied clothes. Melissa flaps up her arms & down as she talks._

Melissa: Err I have to get a life.

_She smooth's her hands up & down her trousers wiping the blood of them then bends down & picks her sword up from the vampire & her yellow jacket then walks outta the cemetery. _

Bobby's Living Room Sometime Later 

_The Winchester brothers along with Ruby & Bobby & the 2 angels talk._

Dean: I think we should go after Lilith directly & kill her before she has the chance to find out where the seal is.

Bobby: In all the things I've heard before Dean that's suicide. We don't have the Colt as Bela stole that & sold it to whomever & Ruby's dagger.

_He looks at her._

Bobby: No pun intended.

Ruby: All taken.

_Then back at the others._

Bobby: Only kills common demon's & Lilith's not any common demon just like angels aren't common people being why the dagger doesn't work on them.

Dean: So whaddaya we do then huh? Let Lilith find this person & kill them?

Bobby: No we stick with the original plan & find the seal before she does.

_Castiel nearby, talks to them._

Castiel: Bobby's right Lilith's more than anything you've ever faced & without the colt unstoppable by you.

Sam: So how do we stop her then?

_Uriel walking forward speaks. _

Uriel: Well if things hadn't gone the way they did with your powers you might've stopped her. But such as it is that's that.

Castiel: You need a higher power one greater than yours to destroy her.

Bobby: The Charmed Ones.

Uriel: Yes. There's a spell in their Book of Shadows which can destroy a great evil when used by all three.

Sam: The Source vanquishing spell.

_Castiel nods his head. Dean looks at Sam._

Dean: Ho do you know that?

Sam: Because it's the most powerful spell they have besides the Power of Three one.

Uriel: Correct. Combining their powers with their past ancestors will certainly destroy Lilith.

Castiel: But if there all killed then Lilith wins & Lucifer walks free.

Dean: Yeah we know that.

Sam: Right I'll get on the blower to them then tell them what's happened.

Bobby: Good.

_Sam goes over & gets his cell phone out & dials Mel's number. _

Halliwell Bathroom

_Melissa washing of the vampire blood from her steps out the shower & wraps a towel around her as she hears her Motorola V8 ring. Flipping her cell up she, answers. _

Melissa: Hello?

Bobby's Living Room

_Sam speaks to her. _

Sam: Mel, hey listen.

_The 2 angels hearing a jingle like Leo does look up._

Castiel: We'd better be going God wants us. We will tell him what we know & will send reinforcements down to help you.

Dean: Wait angels fighting on our side?

Uriel: Yes you're goanna need all of us to help you & the Charmed Ones defeat Lilith.

Castiel: Be strong Winchesters & may the lord protect you.

_The 2 angels walk out the room & out the house._

Bobby's House Exterior

_Uriel & Castiel standing, outside talk. _

Uriel: You were right Castiel Melissa is the seal.

Castiel: Then we must warn her & protect her at all costs.

Uriel: Yes we must.

_The 2 angels disappear in a bright light after that. _

Melissa's Room 

_Coming in from the bathroom Melissa's rubbing her long wet hair with a towel together drying it. Hearing someone creeping up behind her she quickly drops her towel & grabs an athame from underneath her pillow & swings round with it outstretched in her hand. Seeing Castiel there she slowly lowers the athame down her side. _

Melissa: Thought you were a demon sorry.

_Castiel looks at the athame then her._

Castiel: No need to apologise. Though that wouldn't have been much, use against me anyway.

Melissa: Suppose it wouldn't no but you can't be too careful.

Castiel: No you can't.

_She places the knife back underneath her pillow._

Melissa: So whaddya doing here or haven't angels heard of knocking.

Castiel: Well since your father orbs in all the time I thought it wouldn't be a problem.

Melissa: Okay you have me there then. So what are you doing here?

_Just then hearing the baby monitor go of by her beside table Melissa walks out the room & goes into Charlotte's nursery next door. Castiel follows her._

Charlotte's Nursery

_Coming in she goes over to Charlotte's crib & sees her cover half way of her. _

Melissa: What's the matter sweetie you little cold?

_Melissa pulls the cover up & wraps them round Charlotte. She settles down soon afterwards._

Castiel: Warning you we've found out where the last seal went to.

_Hearing this Melissa turns round._

Melissa: Oh yeah where to?

Castiel: Into you. The seal went into you after Christina died.

Melissa: Me?

Castiel: Yes you are her future life as she was your pasts, you were connected soul to soul which's why the seal didn't open up the gates of hell.

Melissa: Okay so why're you telling me this then & not all of us?

Castiel: Because I wanted to you to know first.

Melissa: & does Lilith know this?

Castiel: Not yet no as long as I'm cloaking you from her.

Melissa: & why's that?

Castiel: Because God's ordered me to protect you at all costs even though you're a powerful witch.

Melissa: & what if she finds out your cloaking me from her?

Castiel: Then you, your mother & your aunt must be prepared to vanquish her with a spell from your Book of Shadows.

Melissa: What spell?

Castiel: The one to vanquish the Source.

_Melissa nods her head at him. _

Melissa: (Nodding Her Head) Okay.

Castiel: Very well I will go now & be in touch soon.

Melissa: Right. I'll tell mom & dad what's happened.

Castiel: Please do. I'll see you soon Melissa.

Melissa: Yeah see you soon Castiel.

_The angel disappears in a blinding bright light which blinds Melissa a little. She walks downstairs soon afterwards & informs her parents of what she's just heard. _

Abandoned Warehouse Chicago July 

_Lilith's there with her demons surrounding her._

Demon 1: Lilith we've been trying many months now searching through various different books & killing every psychic we know trying to get information on where the seal is but to no avail.

Lilith: Which means it must be cloaked & shielded from our magic so we can't find it.

Demon 2: Who do you thinks done that then?

Lilith: Obviously an angel if God's ordered it which means we'll need to lure one of them out & get them to talk about which one of their brother & sisters has cloaked the seal.

Demon 3: How do we do that?

Lilith: By attacking one of their hunters of course.

Old Clothes Factory Few Days Later 

_A female hunter in her early 20's walks inside with a silver knife in her hand searching for, a Djinn. Looking around the darkness slowly she searches for the demon. She stops confused a bit when there's no sight of him & looks around a bit more. Turning round a demon grabs her knife & shoves it in her stomach. The hunter gasping in pain holds the bloody knife with her hands & falls down to the ground. She looks up at the demon whilst trying to stay awake. He bends down & talks to her. _

Demon: Thought you were looking for someone else? Well you got me instead except I don't really need you just your angel which by the look of things should be arriving any moment.

_Just at that moment a ginger haired angel appears in a brilliant white light. _

Demon: Now.

_Seeing his charge down the angel slowly goes over to her. _

Angel: Tara?

_He's flung away from her before he reaches her & pinned to the ground. He tries moving but can't as the force of the telekinesis keeps, him down. The demon takes the knife out from the hunters, stomach & goes over to the angel & bends down to him. _

Angel: Whaddya doing? You have no right to do this.

_Shoving the knife into the angels arm the demon speaks. _

Demon: The last seal that went outta Christina Applegate with whom did it go into?

Angel: I don't know what you're talking about.

_The demon takes the knife outta his arm & slices it down his chest a little. The angel groans a little._

Demon: Yes you do because the seal that was in Christina didn't open up the gates of hell but went into someone else, so I'll ask you again who, was that?

Angel: I said I don't know.

_The demon slices a part of his leg making the angel groan again. _

Angel: Ahh!

Demon: Now you have 2 choices I can keep torturing & tormenting you as you watch your charge die or you can stop hiding behind your angelic brothers & sisters & wise saviour & tell me who the seal is & who's cloaking them?

Angel: I won't tell you anything demon.

Demon: Very well.

_He starts slicing parts of the angel causing him to groan loudly. _

Heavens Next Day

_In a large white room lots of angels are standing there. A head angel comes down some steps & speaks. _

Head Angel: Forest is dead as is his charge Tara in normal circumstances we would pray for our fallen brother but with gravity of the situation we can't.

_An angel nearby him talks._

Angel 1: What situation Brennan?

_Looking solemnly the head angel speaks. _

Brennan: The identity of the last seals known & has been told to Lilith.

_The other angels look on worried including Uriel & Castiel. A blonde haired angel speaks. _

Angel 2: How?

Brennan: The demon tortured & killed Forest after he went for his charge & got him to admit the information.

_Another angel a little way from the blonde haired, one talks. _

Angel 3: Then the Charmed Ones are in danger. Melissa's in danger.

Brennan: Yes which means Lilith will come after her soon. Castiel you will need to inform the Winchesters of this news whilst Uriel you do the same with the Halliwell's.

_The 2 angels speak in unison._

Uriel/Castiel: Yes sir.

Brennan: Good. Your orders are to protect the seal at all costs.

_Angel 1 speaks again._

Angel 1: & if they can't?

Brennan: Then we must be prepared for the fight of our lives.

Bobby's Living Room

_Sam with Bobby beside him's scrying with a pendulum swinging above a map of America, as Dean walks in._

Dean: Anything?

Sam: Nope the pendulums, not pointing anywhere.

Bobby: Meaning wherever Lilith is, she's cloaked.

Dean: Great now what?

Sam: I don't know.

_Just then Ruby appears & speaks. _

Ruby: Now we're all screwed to hell.

_Seeing her Sam moves towards Ruby. _

Sam: Ruby? Whaddya mean?

_Soon after that Castiel appears in also. _

Castiel: She means that the identity of the last seals been found out.

Dean: Found out? How?

Castiel: By a demon who trapped & tortured one of my brothers for this information.

Bobby: & Lilith now knows this?

_Castiel lowering his head sadly a bit speaks._

Castiel: Yes.

_Sam moves quickly to his cell phone & takes it outta his bag._

Sam: (Worried) Then we have to warn them Paige, Piper, Mel

Castiel: Uriel's already doing that but you, 4 need to prepare for the battle ahead & protect the seal at all costs.

Bobby: Of course yes. We better get our stuff & head for San Francisco quickly.

Dean: Right I'll load up the car.

Bobby: Good I'll get all the books & weapons we'll need.

Dean: Okay.

_Dean heads of to do what he's doing whilst Sam looks on a little worried. Castiel comes up towards him. _

Castiel: We will prevail, Sam I'm sure of it. Have faith.

Sam: Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.

Lounge

_Uriel's talking there with Paige, Piper, Leo._

Piper: So Lilith knows the seals Melissa?

Uriel: Yes which means you & the Winchesters, need to protect her at all costs.

Leo: Of course.

Uriel: Good so where is she then with a music client?

Paige: No Mel's covering at the hospital all week.

Leo: Meaning Lilith won't attack her there not with all the doctors & patients around.

Piper: But she could when she finishes. Come on.

_The 3 of them run up the stairs & head for the Attic. _

San Francisco Emergency Department 

_Melissa coming out of the staff room puts her orange jacket around her & walks on. Jim the receptionist talks to her._

Jim: See you tomorrow Mel.

Melissa: Yeah see you tomorrow Jim.

_She walks out the sliding front doors & heads for the undercover car park. _

Underground Car Park

_Coming up towards her green Jeep Liberty Melissa gets her keys outta her handbag & aims them at the doors & unlocks them. Coming up to the driver's door, Melissa's about to open it up when she sees a reflection in the door window. Turning around she's hit in the face with a baseball bat knocking her out on the ground immediately. Bending down the demon touches her as the swirl of blue lights are seen appearing in from behind them as Paige, Piper & Leo come in seeing Melissa & demon disappear in front of them. _

Piper: (Worried) Oh no.

_She runs towards the spot where Mel & the demon were & just picks up Melissa's handbag. _

Attic

_The Charmed Ones, Bobby & the Winchesters are there trying to find Melissa's location. Leo & Paige are combining their sensing powers as Piper's scrying with one of Melissa's lipsticks at a map of America & Sam's trying Mel's Motorola V8 which isn't in her handbag. Piper throws down the lipstick & crystal in defeat._

Piper: (Angry) Dammit.

Bobby: Anything?

Piper: No I can't get her.

_Castiel nearby speaks. _

Castiel: Meaning she's been cloaked somewhere especially with Lilith near her.

_Sam switches his cell phone of in defeat also._

Sam: Her cell phone's going to voicemail to.

Dean: Paige? Leo?

_Paige & Leo open their eyes not getting anything either._

Leo: Nothing either even with Paige's help.

_Nearby in her basinet Charlotte cries. Going over to her Sam picks her up & walks about with her bobbing her up & down trying to calm her down. _

Sam: Its okay sweetie, we're goanna find mommy alright.

_Castile looks at Charlotte then talks. _

Castiel: What about Charlotte she's Mel's daughter & has some of her powers & yours Sam so maybe been, linked to her directly.

Bobby: Might just work.

Castiel: Exactly.

Dean: It's worth a try.

Sam: Okay.

_Charlotte still cries as Sam carries her over to the crystal & map. _

Sam: I know sweetie but we need you find mommy okay.

_Holding her close to him with his right hand Sam picks up the crystal with his left one & starts moving it about the map. The others look on as the crystal stops after a while in the corner of the map near San Francisco bay. _

Paige: It worked.

Dean: Yeah it did.

_Sam looks at where the crystals landed on then talks._

Sam: She's at the mountains in San Francisco.

Piper: But I thought the gate was in Andover?

Bobby: Maybe this one's a fail safe encase the other one didn't open.

Leo: A different location so Lilith would think we'd go to Andover first.

Bobby: Exactly.

Piper: Okay let's go then. Paige, grab everything.

Paige: Gotcha.

_Sam carries Charlotte back over to the basinet & places her in it. _

Sam: Good job sweetheart.

Dean: I'll grab the stuff from the car.

Bobby: Right.

Castiel: I'd better leave & warn the others.

Leo: Alright.

_Castiel disappears & goes up to the heavens. _

Dean: What about Charlotte?

Piper: We'll drop her of at Darryl's & then go on from there.

San Francisco Mountains

_Melissa's tied to a post via a magical rope preventing her from astral projecting out. Lilith's in front of her holding out a knife whilst saying a Latin spell. Finishing of she comes close towards Melissa. _

Lilith: So here we are at the end of all things & with no-one standing in my way my master can finally be FREE!

_Melissa struggles trying to free herself from the ropes but to no avail. _

Lillith: Oh don't worry Melissa it won't hurt much.

_Melissa struggles again trying to free herself. _

Lilith: It's easier if you don't fight it. Of course there's no much you or anyone can do anyway so it doesn't matter does it.

_Melissa spits out at Lilith onto her face. She grabs Mel's hair & roughly pulls it sideways left & puts the knife on her neck._

Lilith: You little bitch. You're goanna die for that & slowly watch yourself choke on your own blood.

_She slices downwards a little making Melissa groan in pain as a trickle of blood falls down her neck. _

Melissa: (Groaning) Ahh!

_Just then a swirl of blue lights, appear revealing Piper with Leo & Paige with Dean, Sam & Bobby. Ruby appears just beside them. _

Piper: (Angry) Hey bitch.

_Lilith turns round seeing Piper put her hands blowing her up a bit but she only staggers away from Mel a little. _

Paige: (Worrying) Holy shit.

Lilith: You can't defeat me.

Dean: Wanna bet.

_At that word a whole army of demons bigger than before walk down & stand in front of Lilith & Melissa._

Lilith: I think so yeah.

Sam: (Worried) Jesus Christ.

Bobby: (Worried) Its an entire army.

_The thunder in the sky crackles as an eerie sound is heard. _

Leo: (Worried) Oh god what do we do?

Lilith: Get them boys.

_The demons run down towards the crowd at the bottom of the mountain. The gang stand firm & ready onto fight them. Just as the demons are about to attack them a massive ball of light appears in behind the good guys revealing hundreds of angel's wings outstretched ready for action. They & some of the demons separate & fight each other as the crowd in the middle do the same with the demons coming towards them. Paige orbs out missing some projectiles thrown at her then telekinetically orbs others back at other the demons killing them. Piper blows some of them up whilst Bobby & the Winchesters throw multiple vanquishing potions at their ones. Castiel & some of the angels shot out beams of light at their fighting demons whilst others not so lucky are killed by them. Ruby manhandles her demons with her pocket killing knife as Lilith coming towards Melissa goes with her knife to slit to her throat. Summoning up all her strength Melissa manages to pull the post outta the rocks with succession. Seeing Lilith she bends forward & uses the front bit of the post & drives it into Lilith's chest. Lilith staggers back a bit as Melissa swinging round knocks her away a bit with the posts both ends. Wriggling herself out Melissa comes free of the post which falls to the ground. Lilith coming up behind punches Mel sideways causing her to fall back a bit then swinging round with her knife cuts Mel's throat releasing her sweet tasting blood. Gasping with breath Mel stompers back a bit as the blood flows freely from her neck & her mouth. Seeing this Leo screams out at her. _

Leo: MEL!

_Finishing of the other demons the angels, Winchesters & Charmed Ones look on in shock as the events unravel before them. _

Dean: (Shocked) Oh my god.

_Weakness overtaking her Melissa falls to her knees then drops sideways right as she succumbs to the ground. The blood flows towards the second gate making it glow brightly as it opens it up. A mysterious strong headed figure starts walking towards the end of the light. Castiel looks on in horror._

Castiel: (Horror) Lucifer.

_Seeing, the light Lilith walks towards it. _

Lilith: My lord.

_Paige in anger calls Lilith with her right hand & orbs her away from it. She, Leo, Piper run up towards Mel. _

Piper: (Worried) Leo?

_Bending down he places his hands on Melissa's neck & tries healing her._

Paige: (Worried) Leo?

_Looking down at Mel he speaks. _

Leo: (Worried) It's not working.

_Lilith gets up & goes towards the light again. Acting quickly Castiel speaks._

Castiel: Brothers & sisters.

_They all go up towards Leo & the Charmed Ones & stand in the way._

Castiel: Move out the way quickly.

_The White Lighter & 2 witches do that as Castiel & the other angels stand around Melissa & holding their hands up palms touching together close their eyes & focus on Melissa's dying self. The others watch on amazingly as a brilliant ball of white energy washes over Melissa causing all the seeped out blood to go back into her neck as her wound closes up. The hell, gate slowly recedes into the distance causing Lucifer to go backwards into hell. Angry at this Lilith screams out. _

Lilith: NO!

_Turning round she looks on at the people angrily as Melissa gasping for breath springs back to life. Seeing her Piper bends down & hugs her._

Piper: (Relieved, Hugging Melissa) Oh Mel.

_Fury inside her Lilith outstretches her hands towards the waiting crowd ready to blow them up. _

Paige: (Worried) Piper.

_Looking up Piper pulls Melissa up & looks directly at Lilith. _

Sam: (Worried) Guys.

_Holding hands together The Charmed Ones say the Source vanquishing spell. _

Piper/Paige/Melissa: PRUDENCE, PENELOPE, PATRICIA, MELINDA, PHOEBE CASSANDRA, ASTRID, HELENA, LAURA BREANNA & GRACE. HALLIWELL & WARREN WITCHES STAND STRONG BESIDE US VANQUISH THIS EVIL FROM TIME & SPACE.

_The spell causes a whoosh of energy to swirl around Lilith which slowly consumes her from the inside out. Coming towards the end & massive explosion rips out as a ring of energy travels outward as Lilith's destroyed._

Lilith: (Screaming) NO!

_As the dust settles the gang cheer at their fore longed victory hugging each & everyone there._

Halliwell Lounge Next Day

_Bobby, Sam, Dean, Uriel, Castiel & Paige stand around talking as Piper enters from the Sunroom. _

Bobby: So what're they, saying then?

Piper: The news readers & everyone else believe that the freaky thing that happened last night had something to do with the storm & nothing else.

Dean: Well that's good.

Piper: Yeah it is.

Uriel: Well alls well that ends well. Lilith's destroyed Lucifers in hell.

Sam: For now yeah until someone else comes for Mel.

Castiel: Sam's right even though we've won the battle we have not won the war.

Dean: Not until every demons killed or destroyed.

Paige: But how comes the gate closed & Lucifer didn't walk free?

Bobby: Because the gate needed all of Mel's blood & energy to keep it open & since the angels healed her the blood went back into her & the gate closed.

_Coming downstairs they see Leo walk down._

Sam: How's Mel?

Leo: As well as can be expected resting up mainly.

Bobby: Well after everything's that's happened she certainly needs it.

Dean: She sure does yeah. How about otherwise?

Leo: That I don't know. I think it'll take her a long time to get over it.

Castiel: Have faith Leo your daughters a strong woman god will help her through this.

Leo: I hope so yeah.

_Looking at his watch Bobby speaks._

Bobby: Oh well better get going I suppose other demons to vanquish & all.

Dean: Righto.

_He turns to Sam._

Dean: Did you say goodbye to Charlotte bro?

Sam: Earlier on yeah.

Dean: Okay.

_He turns around to Paige, Piper & Leo._

Dean: See you around yeah?

Piper: Yeah see you around Dean.

_Dean looks at Uriel & Castiel._

Dean: Bye guys.

Castiel: Goodbye Dean.

_He looks at Sam & Bobby._

Castiel: Sam, Bobby.

Sam: Bye Castiel.

_The 3 men leave as Paige walks them out to the front door. Hearing jingles chime the angels look up. _

Uriel: (Worried) We'd better go.

_Looking as worried as him Castiel nods his head._

Castiel: (Worried) Yes we had.

_Disappearing the angels leave in their brilliant white light. _

Piper: Whaddya thinks up with them?

Leo: I don't know.

Snow Covered Mountain 

_A couple of demons in long robes look on at a pillar of 3 ice statutes side by side. The 2__nd__ demon rubbing himself up & down trying to keep himself warm speaks. _

Demon 1: Okay can you please tell me why we're here freezing our butts off?

_The second demon walking slowly towards the pillar smiles answering._

Demon 2: (Smiling) Because my friend we're going to free the Titans.

_The camera holds on his face then slowly fades away. _

The End


End file.
